zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armoring Buses
The only reason this isn't a candidate for deletion - or even a straight admin ruled delete - is because I respect that someone put a whole lot of work on this, and some of the content looks worth keeping. I may move it to a sandbox. For newer/younger editors, here are some issues that require cleanup, and normally disqualify an article from inclusion as a Zombiepedia article. * The Title. No article can begin with "How To". Zombiepedia even discourages titles where the first word (unless it is the title of a piece of media - like a book, tv show or film) is an adverb or verb. To learn ways to get around this, use the random page button on wikipedia for a while). * No 'You's' or 'I's' '''. An encyclopedia article does not have a perspective. It is simply information. When writing, try not to think of it as you giving your advice. It is an article giving recommendations. * '''Zombiepedia is American. This only means that American spelling is valid, and British should be corrected (armour). Of course, that is not to say content that covers relevant differences between aspects of zombies and survival in America as opposed to any other place isn't allowed - it very much is. * Organization. The content box should give a reader a useful batch of options and an overview of what the article is about. When half of the contents are "Equipment Needed", a more practical and useful way of organizing the content should be found. Here are topics that require discussion to figure if we should even bother working on this page, and not deleting it altogether. * Why armor a bus?. Zombies do not strike. They don't use weapons, and they don't intentionally use their collective force to break barricades. A group of angry humans working together could overturn a bus, but I don't see any way zombies could overpower a buses, except maybe the door. The windows are too high for them to climb in... and zombies don't climb. : Sure, if a bus is plowing through zombies at considerable speeds, the front will accrue damage gradually, and cease to be operational. But buses are considerably more resistant to this, as the fronts of buses are solid steel. Buses do not have plastic crumple zones like most modern vehicles, and their engines are larger, and more durable. If anyone has any data or experiences to refute any of this, you are invited to share. : Perhaps armoring other types of mobile bases that aren't as sturdy or elevated as buses might be a good idea (RV's come to mind). But if this is converted to a broader article, it must also be mentioned that a big enough horde can stop any basically any motorized vehicle from being mobile. If a bus is surrounded by zombies 20 or 30 rows deep, the combined resistence their mass generates is cummulative, and the motor can only create so much horsepower. Velcro, bungee, and beds of nails all operate on the same basic prinicple. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 16:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC)